Sometimes I Wonder
by givingitupforyou
Summary: When Reese Grant is accepted to Julliard School of Music, she gratefully goes. What adeventures await her? Possible a boy? This isn't actually a screenplay! I had nowhere else to put it. It's simply a fic.


**Sometimes I wonder**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Julliard's School of Music; I simply used the title in my story. All the characters are my own. **

The bus came to a screeching halt in front of me, and I looked up, my heart pounding. Without thinking, I stepped onto the bus, knowing that if I _did _think, I would run straight back to my family.

My family stood just outside the bus, in front of the airport. We lived in London, England, but they had flown to Newark airport with me in New York just to see me leave on the bus that would take me to Julliard Music School in Manhattan, New York.

I picked a seat in the back of the bus, ignoring the fact that I got car sick _very _easily. It didn't matter, the apprehensiveness that I had built up inside would surely overcome any car-sickness I felt.

The bus was unlike any other I had seen. The seats were covered in soft carpet-like material, decorated with beautiful colors sure to make the long and tedious bus trip more exciting. The bus even had a bathroom! The buses in England were like any other public transportation system. The leather covering on the seats was peeling, hanging off the metal rails were pieces of chewed pink bubble gum, browning from the dirt that was scattered about, and various left over foods were strewn about the bus as if it were a giant garbage can. But this had been my first time on a fancy bus like this.

It had also been my first time on a plane... _ever_. I had never traveled to the states before, or for that matter, out of my own country. Perhaps there was a time when one of my parent's, both whom were blessed with bad directional senses, had made a wrong turn and accidentally crossed the border line of another country, but if they had, I hadn't known about it.

Unconsciously, I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun. The late day in August was surprisingly hot.

I looked around. There were three other teens on the bus already, but they didn't look _nearly _as frightened. Perhaps it was their second year at Julliard. Being fourteen, and a freshman in high school, it would be my first year at the boarding school program for Julliard.

After a few minutes, more children began to pile on the bus, all looking about my age and a bit older. They high-fived and hugged and laughed, and joked. I felt so left out.

In London, I had been very talkative, but I suddenly felt very small and weak. I watched as a young woman, about twenty-five or so, walked down the aisle, stopping every few seconds and turning towards a new teen so that she could check their name of the list. Finally, she arrived at the back row, where I sat.

"Why back here?" she asked curiously. After studying me for a few seconds though, she finally nodded her head. "New girl?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, you are _so _cute! The British accent does it! What's your name darling?"

"Reese Grant," I said quietly. But the question was still running through my head. _Why did I feel so shy all of a sudden? Why can't I be my normal self?_

I looked outside my window to find my family _still _staring sympathetically at me. As much as I loved them, I just wanted them to leave.

Grace was grinning at me widely, making sure I could see that her two front teeth were missing. I gave her two thumbs up and she waved excitedly. Grace was so incredibly proud that she had lost her two front teeth. She had been going on about it for _two _whole weeks. I watched as Zach shook his head and swept her up into his arms.

Zach was the oldest at eighteen. We often argued, him feeling superior being the oldest and all. I thought he was conceited and he thought I was just in denial of how great he was. I shook my head at the thought. We _did _love each other a lot though, and we had our good sibling moments.

Then there was Kylie. Kylie was one year older then me, and we were the best of friends. I could tell her anything, and she told me everything as well. She was the best sister anyone could have. She and Zach, however, got along perfectly. I didn't understand it, but I accepted the fact, though I was slightly jealous that he was so nice to _her_.

I finally glanced at my parents. They had both met in college at an American University. They fell madly in love, and the stories were often told about how Mom was the nerd girl and Dad was the popular soccer-playing hottie. Or as known in the states, football-playing hottie.

I got my nerdy genes from Mom. I loved to read, and could stay locked up in my room for hours. Although, I _was_ talkative and very friendly. But I was very selective about my friends. They had to be nice, caring and intelligent.

Finally waving goodbye to my family and mouthing an 'I love you' to each individual member, the bus began to move slowly, pushing me back and forth in my seat.

The woman finally looked down at me. "Your family?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm going to miss them," I said bluntly.

"Don't worry," she put a hand on my shoulder lightly, "you'll get used to it, and they can always visit on the weekends."

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not. They live in London. They wouldn't come down this far."

She nodded sympathetically. "Just keep your head up high. Oh, I'm Mandy." I shook her outstretched hand and offered a weak smile.

"Reese Grant."

"I know darling, you already told me."  
I blushed. "Oh, right, sorry..."

"Listen, Hun, wanna come with me? I'll show you a few kids that might be good candidates for friends."

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

I knew if she _showed _me the kids, then they'd think I was a loser for having her practically force us together.

"They won't think you're a loser for me introducing you," she said, reading right through me.

I looked up at her and lied straight away. Lying: my best skill. Even better then the one I had gotten into Julliard with.

"Why would they think I'd be a loser?" I asked with mock curiosity.

She bought it completely and smiled slowly. "No reason..." she said, trailing off. "Well, enjoy the bus ride."

I nodded and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, as I watched her walk away. I had been in the presence of the Julliard alumni and what looked to be like a guidance counselor for less then fifteen minutes, and I had already lied once.

I was a compulsive liar. Lying often was normal for me, and something I couldn't control. I lied to get attention, and lied about things that in actuality hadn't happened in my life to make it seem more exciting so more people would like me. _Then_ I started to believe the events that I had lied about. It was such a mess that I got myself into. I had vowed that I wouldn't lie to anyone, that I would start fresh, but deep down I knew that I wouldn't. I sighed as I leaned against the window.

About fifteen minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see three good-looking boys grinning at me. Behind them, were three giggling girls.

"New girl?" the boy in the front spoke. He appeared to be the 'alpha male', as I so liked to call it.

I nodded shyly.

"Does it speak?" a girl asked rudely. She appeared to be the leader of the group of girls. I couldn't deny that she was absolutely beautiful, but by the tone of her voice, I didn't get the sense that her personality would live up to her spectacular looks. _Yes, it speaks_.

"'Ello," I said softly.

"She's a Brit!" one of the other boys exclaimed. "I hear they're easier to get in bed with."

I blushed.

"She's so cute," the first boy who had spoken said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He put a finger under my chin and tilted up my face. "A few blemishes here and there-"

"Nick! What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice asked incredulously. The boy jerked his hand back quickly, and gave me a quick wink.

"Getting to know the new girl." He shrugged.

"By _harassing _her? _Please _Nick."

I shrunk down in my seat as Mandy's head appeared. Her angry eyes scanned the group of kids, and she shook her head. "Get lost guys. Leave the girl alone."

And thus, my adventure at Julliard began.

**Authors Note: I do hope everyone enjoyed this. I don't know _anything _about Julliard except that it is an excellent music school in Manhattan. I don't know anything about their programs or anything they offer, but I'm making up the fact that they have some kind of boarding program for high school students. This story is going to be angsty/romancy/humor. It will be angsty in some parts, there _will _be romance :) and there will be some humorous situations. Well, I'll laugh. But you readers might not...So hopefully you will enjoy this story! Ciao. Please review if you can. And constructive criticism is WELCOME!**


End file.
